Tigerstar's Reckoning
by Berrysky1905
Summary: Firestar discovers the hard way that Tigerstar's evil lives on. Rated T for violence. An alternative storyline for the first series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A firey ginger pelt gleamed in the starlight as FIrestar padded slowly throught the forest of Starclan. He took in the thick scent of prey, a scent that made him purr, even though he never got hungry anymore. Many seasons had passed since his passing and he was still glad that the Dark Forest remained empty, free of Tigerstar forever. Firestar caught scents of some of his fellow Starclan members nearby. Bluestar, Sandstorm, Yellowfang, all cats who had great meaning and influence in his life. They were there for him, they helped to guide him to where he was now. A great leader of Thunderclan, savior of all the clans, a proud father of two daughters and grandfather of many kits. Even in his death, Thunderclan flourished under Bramblestar's leadership and he only prayed that it would stay that way.

He continued on, his paws stepping carefully through the misty forest. It was serene and Firestar felt a great bit of peace here. Over to his side he recognized the black and white pelt of Swiftpaw, a young apprentice killed by dogs long ago. Swiftpaw wanted to prove to Bluestar that he and Brightheart were ready to be warriors. It left Swiftpaw dead and Brightheart scarred, but she had found companionship in Firestar's nephew Cloudtail. Now Swiftpaw was faint and transparent. No doubt he would soon be reincarnated and rejoin the clan, maybe even Thunderclan. Firestar hoped Swiftpaw would finally earn the warrior name he deserved. The ginger cat padded on, leaving the wandering apprentice who couldn't even see Firestar. Onward he saw many other transparent cats. Bluestar was seated on a large flat stone, watching a transparent gray and white kit bounding around in circles.

Firestar stepped up beside her. "Is she the kit you lost?"

Bluestar gave a curt, sullen nod. "My little Mosskit." She averted her eyes downward in shame. "It was my fault she died so young."

"You did what you thought was right," he reassured his former leader and mentor. "You believed that Thunderclan would weaken under Thistleclaw's leadershi and you were right." He pressed his nose to her pelt to comfort her.

Bluestar purred lightly and nodded. "I'm thankful that she's going to be reincarnated soon. She deserves the chance to be warrior like Stonefur and Mistystar were. Thank you, Firestar. I'm just going to wait until she's reborn."

"Alright. I'm going to go find Sandstorm and hunt for a while."

He padded away when she nodded and made his way around starry trees that lay on all sides of the tom. He took in the scents and the peaceful air and smiled to himself. He yowled in surprise as the ground gave way under his paws. He shouted as he fell into darkness. He was surrounded by black on all sides . He looked around, ears flattened against his head and claws unsheathed. "Who's there?" A musty, but familiar scent struck his nostrils. "No.." He tasted the air to be sure about the scent. "No. This is impossible."

"Oh is it?" Through the void, a large dark tabby appeared, causing Firestar's eyes to go wide. The large paws, the brown tabby pelt, the deep amber eyes, the scar over his nose, all these were unmistakable traits of one cat he could think of. "Tigerstar," he whispered in shock. "No. I killed you! You're not only dead, you're gone, gone forever. You no longer exist!"

Tigerstar moved nose to nose with the orange cat, sneering in his face. "You can't kill the dead. We're not gone, not permanently. You can neber get away from me, _kittypet!_ " The large tom spat the last word, driving home the slur Firestar endured for a long time. "You may have removed me from the Dark Forest and influence of the clans, but I can still make an impact in someway. Oh, by slaying me, you've unleashed a force that I will make you regret over and send you wishing you had your precious twolegs to protect you."

"Your taunts don't bother me anymore," Firestar snarled, his claws angrily scratching the ground beneath him. "I know who I am. My kittypet blood means nothing. Leading my clan for many seasons had proven to me that I am a warrior through and through. No matter what you say, you can't change that."

Tigerstar laughed loudly and flexed his claws. "I have found a way."

"What?"

Firestar suddenly staggered, feeling dizzy. His head swam and he hit the ground, blinking slowly at Tigerstar. "Wh-what..."

Tigerstar turned, disappearing into the darkness. "Sleep tightly, kittypet."

Tigerstar's mocking voice followed Firestar into unconsciousness.

* * *

He groaned as his slowly opened, beginning as slits, then opening fully. He could not longer smell Tigerstar, but his voice echoed through his mind, nothing, but menacing taunts and empty threats. Perhaps Firestar had dreamed it all, from his and Sandstorm's nest in Starclan. He stood on shaky paws, his claws feeling the bed beneath him. He stopped, not feeling moss, but something else. He bent his head down, taking a deep sniff of the bedding and cringed. _Twoleg scent!_ He jumped off the bedding, feeling the wooden floor, his paws sliding a bit. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

He felt his heart begin to race as he looked around frantically. His worst nightmare stood before him, the one thing he feared since he became a Thunderclan cat. He quickly ran to a nearby window, gazing at his transparent reflection. His green eyes were stretched wide with fear as he stared at the collar around his neck in which a tiny bell dangled from. He was back in his old kittypet home.

"No," he murmured. "it's not real, it can't be real. It just can't be." He shut his eyes and focused, picturing the lush forest of Starclan, thinking of the smells he was familiar with. He opened them again. No change. He was still in the kittypet nest. The twoleg scent was strong and stung his senses. His paws began rushing him around the nest. "Help! Bluestar, Sandstorm, someone!" he meowed loudly, scratching at the door. "Help me!"

His twoleg came walking out their room yawning. _"You want out, Rusty?"_ As soon as they opened the door, Firestar bolted out, fleeing into the forest as fast as his paws coud carry him. He still knew the old forest before the lake. He almsot felt happy to see it, but not with the circmstances. He had to find the camp, maybe Bluestar would know something, maybe she could help him. He hoped, prayed to Starclan. Ignorign all the prey scent, he passed the Sandy Hollow and into the ravine. He paused to catch his breath from his run, panting hard. He glanced up at the other side of the ravine. Only the sounds of singing birds greeted him to his horror. He climbed up and drank in the air. The scent of Thunderclan was stale. He gulped, praying he was wrong. He pushed his way through the thorn tunnel and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **This fanfic takes a lot of planning and work. I hope you all like. Will have the Allegiances and First chapter up soon.**


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

 **Tigerclan:**

Leaders:

Tigerstar-big brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Scourge-small black tom with a single white paw

Deputys:

Darkstripe-sleek black and gray tabby tom

 **apprentice Hawkpaw-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

Blackfoot-large white tom with large black paws

 **apprentice Mothpaw-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

Bone-massive black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Runningnose-small gray and white tom

Warriors:

Clawface-battled scarred dark brown tom

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Oakfur-small brown tom

Boulder-skinny gray tom

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Swiftpelt-black and white tom

Cedarheart-gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur-pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Graystripe's Group:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Whitestorm-big white tom

Brindleface-tabby she-cat

Mousefur-small, dusky brown she-cat

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Cinderpelt-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes

Rainpaw-dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Sootpaw-lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Featherpaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Birchkit-brown tabby tom

Flowerkit-dark ginger she-cat

 **Tallstar's Group:**

Tallstar-black and white tom with a very long tail

Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw

Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot-dark gray tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat; formerly of Shadowclan

Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black, tom

 **Mistyfoot's Group:**

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

Mosspelt-tortoisehell she-cat

Dawnpaw-pale gray she-cat

 **Cats Outside the Clans:**

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Princess-light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white chest and paws

Fluffy-long-haired pure white tom; called Cloudtail by Firestar

Smudge-plump black and white tom

Barley-black and white tom who lives on a farm at the edge of the forest

Yellowfang-old dark gray she-cat with a broad and flattened face; former medicine cat turned rogue


	3. ONE

Chapter One

Firestar fell back in his haunches at the state of the camp. Fear prickled his pelt and the world almost seemed dead to him now. The whole world he had known seemed gone in an instant. _This isn't right_ , he thought bitterly, _it isn't supposed to be this way. Where's Thunderclan?_

He considered maybe they had left for the lake, but that didn't happen for another seven moons at least and he had led the clans there himself. Tears stung his eyes, but he forced himself onward, examining the camp further.

All Thunderclan scents were very stale, no one had been here in at least a moon. Splotches of old blood dotted the ground, refusing to wash away. Claw marks scratched along the ground from the elders' den out to the center of camp. Firestar thought of One-Eye, Dappletail, Smallear, Halftail, Patchpelt, and Speckletail and what they must have gone through. The dens had been ripped partially apart by the scuffling, leaving brambles and branches scattered about. He no longer recognized this place he once called home, the place he had trained, eaten, and share tongues with his other clanmates.

Grief threatened to pull him to the ground and dragged at his paws. He quickly padded into Bluestar's den, curling into her old nest. He could smell a very faint aroma of her, but he had to really sniff to find it. "Bluestar," he meowed quietly, settling into the nest. "What happened here? Where is everyone?" He wanted desperately to speak his former leader and mentor and hoped that she would visit his sleep. He decided to rest for the night and investigate the forest further in the morning.

 _He sat alone in the forest, staring out over Fourtrees, just as he remembered them. He never pictured what the twolegs had done to them, he preferred to see them as they were to him, a sacred land for the cats of every clan to meet in peace. His paws began carrying down to the area, drinking in the scents. There were a few he recognized there. Bluestar, Lionheart, Runningwind, Spottedleaf. A few cats from before his leadership._

 _He didn't scent Graystripe, Sandstorm, or even Yellowfang. He prayed meant they were still alive. Maybe if he could find them, he could convince them he was their ally and they could save the clans. He couldn't do it on his own, he needed allies, a clan behind him. But would they listen, especially with his kittypet collar and twoleg smell? He had to try, even more now after seeing the camp in ruins._

 _He could hear Bluestar discussing with Redtail and Crookedstar, but their voices were muffled and Firestar couldn't make out a single word. The Starclan cats didn't even seem to acknowledge him when he approached. He knew wherever he was, he didn't belong. He wasn't a kittypet, he was a leader who gave his life to defeat the clans' greatest enemy, the one cat who kept coming back time and time again to make Firestar's life mousedung._

 _Firestar gave a low growl then his ears perked. A low hiss that sounded so far away, it would have to be carried by the wind._ _"Firestar..."_

 _"Bluestar? Can you hear me?"_

 _"Firestar...return to us..."_

 _He tried running after the sound, to follow it, but he seemed to never got any closer. He stopped running and listened. "Foxdung."_ _He watched the nearly invisible cats discuss and sighed. What could he do? He was one cat against whatever force he assumed Tigerstar had amassed. He growled_. I can't give up _, he assured himself and he thought of the moonstone, a conduit between Starclan and the living cats. It was a long shot as well as quite a trip, but it was his only hope. He had to reach it_.

He stood up in the den as morning sunlight streamed through the gaps between btambles, warming Firestar's pelt. He purred slightly and stretched almost content with the morning, but was soon reminded of the abandoned camp. He sighed and padded out, listening to the chirp of birds. His stomach grumbled as if persuading him to hunt.

Outside the camp, Firestar fell into a hunter's crouch, slowly stalking a plump brown mouse that was sunning itself. He held his tail in place and moved gracefully with all his weight up in his haunches. The mouse never saw him until he lept and killed the small animal with a single paw strike. "Thank you for giving your life," he mumured before lowering head for a bite. The warm taste rushed over his tongue, instantly reminding him of the very first mouse he had, back when he first came to Thunderclan. He purred, finishing the whole the meal. He licked his tongue over his whiskers, still tasting his breakfast.

He stopped, hearing a loud yowl of pain. He lept to his paws and bolted, speeding after the sound. Another yowl sounded, leading him towards Fourtrees. He stopped up on a hill and looked down into four trees. Dens had been built within the area and around the outer area. Tigerstar was seated high up on the Great Rock. His smug expression said all that Firestar needed to know. Down below the dark tabby Clawface, a Shadowclan warrior, and Bone, a Bloodclan cat, dragged a scraggly gray mass of fur into the middle of the makeshift camp.

"Yellowfang." Firestar would always recognize the old she-cat with flat face.

Tigerstar glared down at her with sharp amber gaze. "Well, well. Look at what my warriors dragged in. A mangey old cat. One not even worth keeping around."

"Then just kill me already!" Yellowfang spat, claws outstretched, just waiting for the tom to make his move. "If I'm so useless, then just kill me! Make an example to your 'warriors' if you can even call them that."

"I do," Tigerclaw hissed. He jumped off the Great Rock and circled around Yellowfang. "And what would you even know about warriors? Medicine cats aren't counted as warriors."

"I know more than you'll ever know, you wretched foxhearted piece of mousedung!"

Tigerstar's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You do have the right spirit. If only you were a young cat, instead of a bag of fur and bones. Oh well. I know what I want to do with you. Take her to the edge of camp and guard. If anyone tries to help, bring them to me. Alive."

Firestar flattened his ears and gave a small hiss. His claws unsheathed and dug into the dirt beneath him. He knew exactly what Tigerstar was doing, he knew Firestar was headed this way. But Firestar wouldn't give him the satisfaction of capturing him, nor hurting Yellowfang any further.


	4. TWO

Chapter Two

Clawface and Longtail paced back and forth, claws drawn as they remain vigilant. Behind them, Yellowfang rested in a bed of uncomfortable nettles that jammed into the hide beneath her shaggy gray pelt. She grumbled, adjusting herself. She either had to get away or convince them to kill her. Either way, she was not sleeping in nettles.

She took survey of her surroundings, looking for a possible escape route. The two muscular warriors stood at either of sides. Longtail looked towards Riverclan territory, while Clawface had his nose pointed in the direction of the Thunderpath. Yellowfang huffed as she considered her possibilties.

"Excuse me," came a soft meow. A young handsome kittypet stood not far from the warriors. His pelt was a brilliant orange that was like a flame beneath the sunlight. His blue collar jangled as he bounded closer. "My name is Rusty and I was exploring the forest. I'm lost and recognize nothing. Can you show me the way back to my housefolk. Please?"

The two warriors approached the young cat. Their claws were outstretched and their lips drawn back in a snarl. _Kittypet is gonna be wishing he didn't come here,_ Yellowfang thought as she sat back on her haunches to watch happened next. She noted that he didn't seem frightened by the snarling wild cats. _Must be stupid._

"We'll show you to your death!" Longtail hissed as he lashed out a paw toward the kittypet. The ginger tom ducked the blow and sank his teeth into Longtail's paw. "Ow!" The tom stumbled back and Clawface moved forward, trying to score his claws into Rusty's throat. The kittypet grunted as he ducked and felt claws rake his ear. He leaped up quickly, not giving thr warrior another chance to attack, claws shoved into one of the tom's eyes. blood trickled down his cheek as he stumbled back, howling in pain. Rusty took the oppurtunity and slashed his claws through Clawface's front legs, causing the tom to collapse to the ground.

Rusty landed back on his paws and snarls and lashed out at Longtail, leaving a deep scratch on his cheek. He turned, looking at Yellowfang. Her eyes were stretched wide with surprise at the fighting kittypet. Longtail grabbed the kittypet's collar, yanking on it, cutting off Rusty's air supply. The kittypet flailed his paws, pulling against Longtail. "Clawface," Longtail murmured through the collar between his teeth. "Finish him. Hurry."

Clawface limped towards them, claws ready. Rusty pulled harder, air completely cut off as he tried to get free. As Clawface stood over him, Yellowfang heard a snap. Rusty's head went down before Clawface slashed and Longtail fell back, the collar still between his teeth. Rusty moved between Clawface's legs and lept on his back, digging his claws in. Clawface howled in pain and bucked. The orange cat fell off, but reared up on his hindpaws, sinking his teeth into Clawface's throat. The tom gasped and stagged back, falling into a heap on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"For Spottedleaf," Yellowfang could hear Rusty whisper as he whipped around to look at Longtail. _Spottedleaf,_ she thought, thinking of that little tortoiseshell. _How would a kittypet know about a medicine cat?_

Rusty gave a hiss at Longtail. "Don't make me kill you too."

Longtail spat out the collar and turned tail, runnning to Fourtrees. "Tigerstar!"

Rusty gave a sniff and padded Yellowfang. "Come on, hurry. Before they catch up." He nudged Yellowfang to her paws. "He'll get down here shortly."

"Who in Starclan are you?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later best I can. For now, I just need you to trust me. Consider me a friend."

Yellowfang looked into Rusty's green eyes, feeling a strange sense of familiarity. She felt she knew this kittypet even though she was sure she had never seen him before in her life. She gave a curt nod and quickly followed him away from Tigerclan.

Yellowfang and Rusty panted as they stopped at Sunningrocks, as far as they could get from Tigerstar. Yellowfang collapsed, hitting the ground lightly.

"Are you alright, Yellowfang?" Rusty asked her with genuine concern. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine," she murmured, forcing herself back up on her paws, feeling everything stinging. "Just a few old bones. Nothing old Yellowfang can't handle. Now I would like to know how yoy know my name."

Rusty looked down at his for a few heartbeats, then met her gaze. "For starters, my name isn't Rusty. It's Firestar."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not he meowed defensively. "I come from a completely different turn of events. When I was about seven moons, I left my housefolk and joined Thunderclan. I saved the forest from Bloodclan and Tigerstar and became leader. I know it sounds crazy, but Tigerstar did something. I can't even begin to think of how he did it, but he took my clan life from me. All of mu clanmates could either be following him or dead. And you, Yellowfang. I helped you. Bluestar took you to camp and I cared for you. When Spottedleaf was killed, you became our medicine cat."

"I hate to break the news to ya, but none of that happened. They took me prisoner for a few days, then that Tigerclaw chased me out."

"It didn't happen because Tigerstar did something and now he turned me back into a kittypet. All I want is my clan life back."

Yellowfang stared into his eyes. What he said was crazy and he was a kittypet. He could have been lying to gain sympathy, but she'd never heard of a kittypet who could match the power of warriors. Perhaps he was truthful, but Yellowfang was in no position to argue. She followed him as he led her into Twolegplace.


	5. THREE

Chapter Three

Tigerstar watched as Hawkpaw sparred between Swiftpelt and Brambleclaw. The younger cat fought with the same viciousness as the older warriors did, snarling and slashing claws. Tigerstar beamed proudly as Hawkpaw's large claws slashed at Swiftpelt's face, leaving a jagged claw mark.

"Good, my son." Tigerstar directed the black and white warrior to Runningnose. "You warrior name is not far off and I have a great one planned for you."

"I'm glad," Hawkpaw nodded, smiling. He bounded away from his father and over to his sister. Mothpaw was sitting beside the old medicine cat, watching Runningnose sniff through piles of plants and herbs. The cat chewed up some marigold and began placing the poultice over Switpelt's wounds. The young cat's white parts of his pelt were red with blood and he hissed as the poultice stung. Mothpaw lifted a leaf with poppy seeds wrapped up inside and waited until Runningnose took it. Hawpaw tilted his head at the golden she-cat with curiosity in blue eyes. "Why are you helping that old cat? We're going to be warriors."

Mothpaw made a shrugging motion, looking back at him. "I like helping cats. I wouldn't mind being a medicine cat like Runningnose."

Tigerstar sat back, listening to his daughter. It made sense for her to want this for she was a medicine cat in the original universe. He called Hawkpaw over to him. "Yes, father?"

"I have a secret task for you and if you complete it, you'll get your warrior name right afterwards. All you have to do is get a moth wing and place it in front of Runningnose's den and he'll make Mothpaw a medicine cat."

Hawkpaw gave a nod and began to run out of camp, but stopped as Longtail rushed in passed him, panting. Blood stained his pale tabby pelt from still bleeding wounds. "Tigerstar! She escaped, the old cat! A kittypet killed Clawface and took her with him!"

"A kittypet," Tigerstar repeated thoughtfully. _I knew he would find his way to the forest, I just hoped I would have longer to grow my clan. I'll have to track him down before he kills more of my warriors._

The Tigerclan cats bounded down the hill from Fourtrees to where a dark tabby shape lay in the grass. Clawface wasn't moving, his face frozen in a twisted expression of anger, yet confusion gleaming in his dead gaze. The cat had seen confusion in the end at how strong a little kittypet could be. Shadowclan cats such as Blackfoot and Jaggedtooth padded quickly to the fallen cat's side. "Clawface!"

Tigerstar padded to them and gave a small meow. "He fell in battle to a worthless pellet-eating fleabag. The only thing that can be done is avenging him. Your clanmate and friend."

Blackfoot stood, giving an angry hiss before laying beside Clawface to mourn the loss of his old friend. Jaggedtooth and Boulder joined him, sitting vigil for the fallen cat as was typical clan tradition. Tigerstar huffed, rolling his amber eyes. _We'd never get anything done if we moped over every cat we've lost during the clan war._ He looked over toward the non Shadowclan warriors. "Brambleclaw, Swiftpelt, Ashfur, Hawkpaw, and Tawnypelt, you'll be led by Darkstripe into Twolegplace. Find this kittypet and bring him to me, clawing and scratching if need be, but I want him alive. If any of you kill him, I'll make sure you regret striking him down. Am I understood?"

The young cats nodded and quickly followed after the kittypet who struck down a warrior. Tigerstar watched as Russetfur, Blackfoot, and Rowanclaw dragged the dead cat to a burial spot beside Fourtrees , where they began digging the grave. Runningnose padded to his leader. The cat looked around nervously, eyes darting to side to. Tigerstar considered that he looked concerned about something. "What's on you mind, Runningnose? Sickness?"

"Uh, no, Tigerstar," the small cat answered softly, looking around. "I, um, can't find Brightheart."

"Brightheart," Tigerstar growled lowly. "She's supposed to be in the nursery."

"She's not. She must have snuck off to take a walk."

Tigerstar glared out from the tree, his eyes raking over the land before him. Somewhere out there, groups of cats were hiding and he had to squash them before they stood against them and before the kittypet found them.

* * *

Rain dotted over the twoleg path beneath their paws as the two cats bounded underneath an overhang. A monster slept silently beside them, it's pelt gleaming red in the faint sunlight. Firestar began to lick himself dry only to jump back as Yellowfang splashed him as she shook out her shaggy fur before settling on her haunches beside him. He gave a small wheeze from the chill. "An old cat like me shouldn't be exposed to this cold." She stood up, shaking herself with a grunt. She turned to face Firestar. "So tell me more about what you know."

The ginger tom heaved a sigh as his eyes looked up at the sky. "I know I was a leader of Thunderclan. I know it wasn't a dream, it was real. I felt the sing of every wound from every battle. My heart was pricked by every loss. I felt the cold of the snow, the warmth of the sun. I know you became our medicine cat after I helped you. You were accused of killing kits in Shadowclan, but you didn't. It was your son Brokenstar. He had apprenticed kits too young and he brought them to you when he had pushed them too hard. But we, you, my friend Graypaw, and I as Firepaw, took him down. We helped Shadowclan warriors chase him and his most loyal cats out and into being rogues."

Yellowfang's eyes hardened as she gazed down her paws. He knew she was thinking of him. Brokenstar, her only son who had become a tyrant in his clan. "He never left power. We stayed a tyrant and allied with Tigerstar after Bluestar died."

"Bluestar." Firestar felt his heart twist at the thought of his mentor. "What happened to her?"

"From what I heard, she came to investigate her deputy's report on Shadowclan scent at the border. She went to the Thunderpath and she was struck. Tigerstar said the wound was so bad, it took her last two lives."

A cat came to his mind. Solid gray, blue eyes, a kind expression, a twisted hind paw. No it was Cinderpelt. "In my timeline, she didn't even make it to the Thunderpath. My apprentice Cinderpaw went to Tigerstar's decoy and she was hit by a monster, but she didn't die. She was permanently injured and walked with a limp. She decided her destiny was as a medicine cat and you began her training."

"I see," Yellowfang meowed quietly, watching the rain clear up quickly. "She sounds like sweet cat. I wish I could mentor again, I remember teaching Runningnose. It just made feel like a motherly figure."

Firestar pressed against her, soggy pelts together as the sun set and an arch of multi-colors spread over the sky, filling Firestar with some hope that he could fix his life and return to his place in Starclan. "I need to get past Tigerstar and head for Mothermouth. I need to touch the Moonstone, to talk to Starclan, Maybe they have some idea to get home."

"Perhaps. I was going to the Moonstone too, but his cats caught me and they said they were going to use me as bait to catch the non compliant cats."

"The Thunderpath. If he go past the Thunderclan camp and cross the Thunderpath, we can cut through Shadowclan and to the Moonstone."

"You know, that could work." Yellowfang purred, drawing a paw over her face. "Let's rest for the night and I'll come with you."

As they settled down, a small voice broke through their silence, a very soft meow, yet somehow familiar to Firestar. Through the bushes and grass, he could make out a ginger and white pelt of a young cat with a plump belly. She rushed over to tom with very thick, all white fur and a blue collar around his neck. Firestar felt his heart rise as he recognized both cats, hoping to finally see friendly faces.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this is delayed. I started back to college classes and I'm still adjusting. I struggled with the ending of this chapter and I'm sorry if it sounds forced. Hopefully the next chapter will be beter.**

 **~Berrysky, former medicine cat of Forestclan**


	6. FOUR

Chapter Four

 _Two young cats bounded through the forest, chasing one another. They were excited little fuzzballs, ready to get their warrior names. One was black and white, the other ginger and white, and the two ran side by side, sniffing out the prey, but clumsily scaring it away from them. The she-cat, with pretty splotches and green eyes, padded on ahead as the tom tried digging a mouse from hiding. She purred, come across Sunningrocks, gazing around. The light beamed down over the rocks, gleaming off the river nearby. She listened to the rush of the water nearby as the river flowed past._

 _She parted her jaws and sniffed for prey as she took in the scent. Being in greenleaf, prey was everywhere, especially mice and birds. She hurried to the rocks, climbing up on them and stopped. She hadn't scented the cat here, but she had found up on the largest tilted her head curiously at the cat as he uncurled, stretching a bit. "Hello," he said warmly with a lot of friendliness, the kindness one never heard with most clan cats. "How are you today?"_

 _She stared curiously at him. His pelt was very thick and completely white like a cloud. He had eyes as blue as the sky, that reflected the light with full energy, showing a gleam of friendliness that matched his voice. And then the blue collar._ A kittypet, _she thought, wanting to snarl. Kittypets didn't beong in the clans and she would be happy to chase him out of the territory. She gave a hiss and lashed a paw at him. Softpawed. She couldn't hurt such a sweet cat, but he didn't budge. He looked at her with slight worry, but purred a bit and settled down. "You're a bit strange," he mewed with a small mrow of laughter. "I've heard forest cats are ugly and mean, but you're very pretty. I don't think the cats around me like forest cats very much."_

 _She looked taken aback and sat onto her haunches. "You're supposed to run in fear of me," she hissed again, baring her teeth. "Forest cats scare kittypets like you." She paused, fianlly stopping to ponder his words. "Pretty? You think I'm pretty?"_

 _He purred with a nod. "And I'm nit afraid of you. I actually quite like your company, prefer to have someone with me than be alone, but if you don't want me around, I'll leave." He leaped off the rock and began toward the Twolegplace._

 _She quickly followed him. "Wait. Um, let me walk you back. There are scarier cats in the forest." He purred as the two made their way back to his home._

* * *

Firestar watched the two cats nuzzle each other. He knew exactly who they were. "Brightheart and Cloudtail," he mewed quitely to Yellowfang. "She's a Thunderclan cat and he's my sister's son. In my time, I brought him to the clan after she gave him to me to be a warrior. They became mates much later on."

"Well they still found each other," Yellowfang huffed and she adjusted her laying position. "They're very friendly with each other so they've been doing this for a while."

"Fluffy," Brightheart purred, pressing her body against his to feel his fur against her own. "I've missed you so much. It's been so annoying. I can't stand being beneath Tigerstar."

"Then leave. My housefolk would gladly take you in."

Brightheart shook her head, backing away a few steps. "No. Fluffy, I told you, it won't work out. I don't belong in twoleg nest, eating pellets and having my kits taken away."

Fluffy looked down, ears flattened sadly. "Yeah. That does tend to happen. I want to be there when you have them. But I want it to be somewhere you're comfortable."

She purred softly and jumped when Firestar approached. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Brightheart looked at him, visibly startled. "Who are you?"

"It's hard to explain, but my name is Firestar. I'm supposed to be Thunderclan's leader, but Tigerstar did something. And he ruined the past and I have to find a way to fix it. Tigerstar shouldn't be a leader. He's a tyrant and he only means bad new for the forest."

Brightheart heaved a labored sigh. "You're right. I live in his "camp" as he calls it. But it's Fourtrees, not a place for one clan. He took over after Bluestar's death, he united Thunderclan with Riverclan and Shadowclan. He tried with Windclan, but Tallstar refused the union and his cats followed at his side. Tigerstar threatened a war that they couldn't win. Windclan worked with several Thunderclan and Riverclan cats to leave Tigerclan, but it didn't go well. Battles broke out and many cats died. The surviving Thunderclan cats went with Graystripe and I'm not sure where. Windclan went farther into the moor as far from Fourtrees as they could get. Riverclan remained with Tigerstar for a while longer, but Leopardstar decided to finally listen to her deputy. She tried to leave, but Tigerstar.." Brightheart paused and Firestar knew what happened, lowering his head slightly. "Mistyfoot managed to lead the cats away after breaking out in a battle. It was bloody, but the Riverclan cats got away. We assumed they were near the river somewhere, but Tigerstar couldn't find them so maybe they left the forest."

Firestar nodded lightly. "I see. I always knew if he was left to his ambitions he would turn the forest in a river of blood."

"I want to get away from there," Brightheart sighed as she sat, tired out from her enlarged belly. "But I don't want to abandon many of the cats I was apprenticed with. I know them well."

Fluffy nuzzled her, wrapping his fluffy tail around her. "I just want to be by your side the whole time and our kits."

 _"Fluffy!"curi_

"You should go."

Fluffy looked back toward where his housefolk waited in front of the door. He turned his gaze back to Brightheart and gave his head a shake. "You know what? No. I'll stay out here for now. Make sure you're safe."

Brightheart let out a loving purr. "OK. But where can we go. I refuse to go back to Tigerclan."

"We'll go to Shadowclan territory. If they're in Tigerclan, then the marshes should be clear and safe to move through to get to the Moonstone. We can cross the Thunderpath from a distance from Fourtrees."

"Is it safe?" Brightheart asked nervously.

"We'll be careful." Firestar padded over to Yellowfang who was curled up in a clump of grass. "What do you say, Yellowfang? Do you think it's worth trying?"

Yellow let out small _mrow_ and opened her eyes with an amused gleam. "I'm not getting any younger." She stands stretching out, her claw kneading the dirt beneath her. "Let's rest here and leave in the morning."

Firestar nodded and settled into the grass as Fluffy helped Brightheart over and they curled up together, purring with their tails entwined. Firestar gazed at the setting sun and the bright red-orange, little wisps of clouds floating above. He signed and laid his head down, curling his tail over his had to return the events to normal. To get back his clan and get rid of Tigerstar.

* * *

 **I've lost some sleep so I promise the chapter will be a little better, but I still implore you to tell me what you think so I can improve my writing. Thanks.**

 **~Berrysky**


	7. FIVE

Chapter Five

 _The sun began setting as Firestar stalked a mouse. He could smell the sweet scent as he watched the plump brown body as the tiny creature scurried about. He crouched, moving his paws forward very slowly, keeping his tail still. His mind was filled with so many memories of his clan life and his training as an apprentice. As he stepped forward, the mouse made a sudden scurry down into a ravine. Firestar began to give chase, but stopped, looking around. The outer area of Thunderclan's camp? How did he get this far from Twolegplace from just stalking a mouse. He padded up to some brambles and poked his head through a gives a small purr, no longer was the camp empty, but flourishing with many cats._

 _Smallear and Dappletail were settled into some grass around the Elders' Den, telling stories to a group of kits that had wandered close. Firestar recognized them as Willowpelt's kits Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit. They looked about five moons, almost ready for apprenticeship. Graystripe, Mousefur, and Whitestorm pushed their way through the fern tunnel, each carrying their own prey. Firestar bounded through the brambles and pounced playfully on Graystripe. He only grunted as his face met the dirt. He sat up and looked at Graystripe hadn't even acknowledged the ginger cat. He placed his finch and mouse onto a small prey pile along with a squirrel and two jays from Whitestorm and Mousefur. He heaved a sigh and slowly padded to the highrock. Several other cats, Firstar recognizing them as Riverclan and a few Shadowclan cats along with the Thunderclan cats. Some comlained about the discomfort of the forest, while others spat curses to Tigerstar's name._

 _As Firestar sat up, angry yowls sounded outside the camp and cats charged in through the brambles, ripping holes in the protective walls. Darkstripe and a Bloodclan cat named Bone began to pounce on cats. Bone dragged a pale gray cat, but Mistyfoot scored her claws into one of his eyes, freeing the young cat. Whitestorm moved ferns from a hole on the side of the camp and scooped a dark gray kit, passing it to a gray queen. Darkstripe stood over Willowpelt's kits. As they backed away, Smallear and Dappletail jumped in front of them, snapping at tom. Willowpelt pulled herself free of a Tigerclan cat and herded her three kits together, Whitestorm helping her get them out of camp._

 _Firestar glanced around frantically. He searched out Sandstorm with his sweeping gaze, but only caught a pale ginger tail disappear through the emergency exit. He turned as Graystripe was flung aside by Bone who snarled and padded toward the smaller cat. Graystripe stood slowly, watching the cat above him give a_ mrow _of laughter as he bared his canines. Firestar gave a howl of grief as Bone lunged at the gray cat's throat. "KITTYPET!"_

* * *

Firestar snapped his eyes open, looking at Yellowfang who stared down at him. "What crawled under pelt in the night? You were whimpering like a newborn kit trying to find a queen's milk."

The ginger cat climbed to his paws and gave his pelt a shake with a sigh. "It was just a bad dream. We should get moving."

Brightheart and Fluffy rushed up, carrying birds and mice. "We went hunting! Fluffy isn't bad for a kittypet."

"Should you be hunting while pregnant?" Fluffy mewed, nosing at her belly. "Can't it hurt the kits?"

"It'll be fine. They're going to fine from a little hunting."

The cats ate until they felt full. Firestar purred at the mouse's taste and smiled up at Fluffy and Brightheart. "You know," Fluffy said with a mouthful of bird meat. "I like your name. Brightheart. It's like two in one, not like Fluffy. It's boring. I wonder what my wild cat name would be?"

Brightheart thought for a moment. "Maybe Fluffypelt? Fluffyfur? Fluffycloud?"

Firestar perked up, ears up. "How about Cloudtail?"

"Cloudtail?" Fluffy thought for a moment, looking at his long haired tail. "Huh. It does look like a cloud. I like it. I wanna be called Cloudtail."

Firestar stood and padded to him and cleared his throat. "I can help you. I hearby give you a warrior name. Fluffy, from this day on, you will be called Cloudtail."

Cloudtail stood up straight, purring. "I'm a wild cat now!"

"Well," Brightheart mewed softly. "you still have your pet collar. Wild cats don't wear them. To be wild cat, you'd have to get rid of it." She sighed, giving her chest a stressed out lick. "Eventually you'll go back and I'll have our kits out here in the forest somewhere."

Cloudtail's ears flattened at her words, thinking. He looked into a puddle at the collar around neck. He met Firestar's gaze pleadingly. Firestar gave a small grunt and padded to him and grasped the collar between his teeth. With a hard yank, the collar broke loose and he spat it onto the ground. Cloudtail shook himself, smiling, feeling his neck loose and free. "Thank you, thank you!"

Brightheart purred, rubbing her muzzle against his. "We can be mates now. You can live in the wild with me."

"Come on!" Yellowfang howled to them. "We have a bit of a walk to get to Shadowclan territory and Tigerstar's cats could be anywhere."

Firestar nodded and, with Cloudtail and Brightheart following behind him, padded after the older cat towards the Thunderpath.

* * *

"There it is!" Brightheart exclaimed, stepping up to stand almost beside the black path. "This is where monsters go by. Thank Starclan they never leave the path."

Cloudtail scuttled forward, giving the path a quick sniff, only to leap backwards as a monster sped by, spewing a cloud of black smoke. Cloudtail coughed and sputtered, his pelt tinged dark gray. "What was that?"

"No one knows," replied Firestar, looking left, then right to check for monsters. "Everyone knows they stink like dung." He strained his ears listening. "Get ready to help Brightheart." As a monster roared past, Yellowfang helps Brightheart quickly scuttle across the path and helps her settle into some grass to rest. Firestar looked back down the Thunderpath, listening in both directions as he held Cloudtail back with his tail. A large shiny monster passed by and Firestar nodded to Cloudtail who ran across, his paws pounding on the pavement. A third monster roared in the distance and Firestar readied his muscles to spring across, but his sudenly dragged backwards as teeth grabbed his scruff. He hissed and squirmed free, meeting the gaze of a familar gray cat.

"Darkstripe." He growled, letting his claws extend into the dirt.

"Hello, kittypet. Long time no see." He circled around the ginger cat, sneering. "From your expression, you do remember me and Tigerstar, I'll bet."

"What did you two do," Firestar spat, fighting to keep from leaping on Darkstripe and clawing his pelt off. "Why is everything wrong? Why is Tigerstar on top?"

Darkstripe smirked. "He found a power, one that surpassed even what Starclan could do. He made things how they should have been!"

"He's destroyed the clans! How could you follow him?"

"How could I not? Offered all the power in the stars, offered a chance to be deputy instead of just a lowly warrior!" Darkstripe lashed his tail, narrowing his yellow eyes. "I still remembered everything when Tigerstar saved me from being destroyed. He offered me a life of power instead of living with a clan that would grant a _kittypet_ the position of leader!"

"I was loyal to the clan! It's ridiculous that it took an outsider to show you what loyalty truly is! You've moved too far away, Darkstripe. In fact, you're not a warrior! You're pathetic!" Firestar spat fearlessly at Darkstripe, leaving the tabby taken aback. "I will stop Tigerstar and return the world to the way it's meant to be."

Darkstripe drew his lips back into a snarl and took a step back, nodding to several cats with him. "Give it up, _Rusty!_ You're surrounded! And Tigerstar has taught his own kits how to kill." He motioned to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt who stepped forward, claws unsheathed. "And they're loyal to him and his orders were clear. Bring him to the camp!"

"No!" Firestar backed, but stopped as his hindpaw touch the Thunderpath. He looked at Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, remembering that they were truly loyal and righteous warriors who were simply taught by the wrong cat. He looked behind him where Yellowfand hidden Cloudtail and Brightheart across the Thunderpath. Firestar gave a hefty sigh as he looked at the advancing cats. Who knew who was dead. Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Graystripe. How many allies could he possibly have?

Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw moved to either of his sides to begin leading him toward Fourtrees. A rustle of leaves made them stop and turn as two shadows leaped through some brambles, hissing. Two landed batted away the young cats. Firestar blinked as he observed the cats. One was a black tom who limped slightly, yet didn't let that bother his ability to move. _Deadfoot?_ Firestar thought. _Isn't he the Windclan deputy?_ His green eyes shifted to the side and he felt his rise hopefully in his chest. The other tom was large with shaggy gray pelt and distinctive stripe running along his spine.

The tom's yellow eyes flash with rage as his claws dug into the earth. "So," Graystripe meowed, his usual goofy tone turned to a more melancholy voice. "Who wants feel my claws first?"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. I'm still working this story, but I've began other projects on both here and on Wattpad so these'll still be pumped out at the same rate as they are now. I don't like pumping out cheap stories and I want my chapters to have as much quality as I can manage. I want my stories to be enjoyable. I'm still writing this, just not quickly. Thanks to all those who read, follow, and review my stories. You're all appreciated.**

 **~Berrysky**


	8. SIX

Chapter Six

"Graystripe." Darkstripe hissed, facing the gray cat. "It's been a long time. I could have sworn that Bone killed you. Gray fur in his claws, blood splattered on his pelt."

"You have little faith in the other clans. I had help from a Windclan cat, Deadfoot here, and I escaped. He must not have told you that."

"Bone is weak. I wouldn't make the same mistake of letting you live."

"You wouldn't have a choice, Darkstripe. I wouldn't give you the chance to kill me." Graystripe's fur bristled as Darkstripe nodded to the calico and tabby on either of his sides and the cats charged at him. "Now, Deadfoot!"

The black tom gave a loud yowl and the bushes rustled, several Windclan and a few former Shadowclan cats leaped out between Graystripe and the Tigerclan cats. "It would be best for you to stand down. Windclan sides with what's left of Thunderclan and we will fight Tigerclan endlessly, to the death if need be, if we are not left alone." He takes a side glance at Firestar, then back at Darkstripe. "Any cat you deem an enemy is an ally to us. We're taking this cat with us and if you disagree, you'll be met with a battled that you're unmatched with."

"You think so?" Darkstripe retorted, eyes gleaming. "You really believe I only brought two young cats with me." More cats moved around Darkstripe, lips drawn back, tails slicking. Firestar could recognize Ashfur, Hawkfrost, and Swiftpaw, who had died young. "Hawkpaw, Swiftpelt, get the ginger kittypet. The rest of you attack. Aim for killing blows."

Deadfoot looked at his Windclan warriors. "Whitetail and Crowpaw with me to defend the tom. The rest of you with Graystripe. Fight them back, force them to retreat!" A white she-cat and a young dark gray apprentice ran to Deadfoot who stood in front of Firestar. Hawkpaw snarled aiming blows at him, but Crowpaw was better trained than he appeared, he dodged a few paw strikes and jumped back so Whitetail could score her claws across the larger apprentice's face. Hawkpaw hissed, but didn't back off. Deadfoot was still quite agile even with his injury. He ducked out of Swiftpelt's blows and bit down on his leg. The black and white cat yowled in pain and stumbled back. Hawkpaw managed to knock Whitetail back and off balance and grasped Crowpaw's scruff and began to shake the smaller cat violently. Firestar growled and instinctively leaped on Hawkpaw. He sank his teeth into the cat's shoulder and dug his claws into his side and felt blood well up. The young tabby howled in pain, shook the tom off, and ran into the brambles.

Whitetail joined Deadfoot, slashing wounds into Swiftpelt's fur and sending him after Hawkpaw. Darkstripe snarled and looked back. Graystripe clawed the cat, digging his claw into his eye. Darkstripe shouted, jumping back, his left eye shut as blood poured from it. He looked around as the cats fought. Tawnypelt was held down by a gray queen, Brambleclaw was dodging blows from a tabby while a gray tom and tortoiseshell she-cat both fought off Ashfur sending him running. Darkstripe flattened his ears as Brambleclaw backed away and shoved the she-cat off Tawnypelt. "Darkstripe! Help me! She's hurt badly!"

"Leave her!" Darkstripe growled, waiting for Brambleclaw to follow. "She's proven her worth in battle! We can't drag her home!"

"We can't leave her," Brambleclaw hissed, trying to drag her with him. "She's Tigerstar's daughter! He'll be angry if you leave her!"

"Come now or I'm leaving you as well."

"But-"

"Brambleclaw!"

The dark tabby looked back at the tawny she-cat. "I'll be back with Runningnose, Tawnypelt. Just hang in there." He turned and followed Darkstripe into the brush."

Firestar darted down to Tawnypelt's side. "We need a medicine cat. She's badly hurt."

"She's a Tigerclan cat!" He was met a caterwaul of protests.

Deadfoot met Firestar's green and gave a nod. "The kittypet is right. Tigerclan or not, we cannot stoop to his level. We follow the Warrior Code and don't cause unnecessary deaths. Whitetail, get Barkface!"

The small white she-cat nodded her head and darted off across the Thunderpath, carefully dodging a monster as it roared past. Firestar heaved a pant and stumbled as he took a step and collapsed. Graystripe looked at him and at Deadfoot. "He seems to have an bleeding wound."

"Let's get him to the camp."

* * *

 _Warm scents wafted around him. Ferncloud lay feeding her and Dustpelt's newest litter of kits deep in the nursery, the smell of milk very strong in camp. Frostfur and Bramblepaw were dragging pieces of prey into camp. Firestar looked to one side and purred. Sandstorm was seated near the nursery, her belly extended. She looked up and purred back as he approached and sat beside her. He had already picked out several names, though Sandstorm had convinced him to wait till they saw the kits before he decided entirely. He was just excited to be a father and help raise his kits to be warriors. While he had been born a kittypet, they would only know clan life and they would be happier._

 _He turned away and padded to the freshkill pile. This was well before the twolegs began tearing the forest and prey was flourishing, their bellies were filled, and they had no idea what they were in for. Firestar selected a squirrel and carried it to Sandstorm. She purred and she leaned forward and took a bite from the gray animal. As Firestar settled beside her, he jumped up as the camp around him melted away to pitch black darkness. He glanced around frantically, panting. "No! Sandstorm!" He began running through the darkness, almost feeling tears in his eyes. "Sandstorm, come back!"_

 _He stopped and sat, feeling his head hang low. All around him, eyes of shadowed cats glowed and his ears were raked by their screeches of fear and anguish. He placed his paws over his ears. "No...please no more...Spottedleaf...Bluestar...someone..." He lifted his gaze meeting Sandstorm's gaze, but she was shadowed over that she passed right through him. She screeched loudly, but her voice was distorted. It was an inaudible noise against his ears. Firestar jumped at a raspy laugh and he recognized the long tabby pelt of Brokenstar, his eyes glowing their amber color. "Poor little kittypet. Can't find where he belongs anymore."_

 _"_ You!" _Firestar snarled, leaping at the cat who merely vanished and reappeared behind him. "Come back, you coward! I'll tear you and Tigerstar apart!"_

 _"Is that what you think," Brokenstar purred sarcastically. "Go back to your precious life as a former leader. To your mate and your kits?" Brokenstar gave a laugh and outlines of Sqirrelflight and Leafpool appeared, flames enclosing around them._

 _"No, stop!"_

 _"Why? They're not real. They don't exist. No kits of Firestar. No kin of your kin. No 'Three that hold the power of the stars in their paws'. They're erased forever. And you will never have them back."_

 _"No," Firestar felt his eyes sting with tears, picturing his two wonderful daughters, Leafpool's amazing kits Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, Whitewing's daughters Ivypool and Dovewing. They were gone and Firestar would never see them again. These thoughts tugged at his heart and Brokenstar knew. He taunted the cat he knew originally helped chase him from power, the cat who'd befriended his wayward mother whom Brokenstar despised._

 _Brokenstar laughed as he strolled back into the darkness that surrounded him. "I want you to remember what you've lost as I remember what I have. I lost my mother's love, I lost my father's adoration, I lost my patience with the warrior code as well with the weak kits I tried to train. But most importantly, I lost a leadership I worked so hard to achieve. All because of a little kittypet apprentice who couldn't mind his own business." And with that he was gone, leaving the ginger cat to sob and howl his grief and the names of his family that he no longer had. "Sandstorm! Squirrelflight, Leafpool, I failed you! I'm sorry..."_

* * *

He came to sunlight streaming through the fern wall of a small den. He quickly sat up, scanning the shadow-filled area. A gray cat watched from it, examining the orange cat. Firestar wanted to rush to her as he recognized her, but as he surged forward, but collapsed, yowling in pain. "You shouldn't make sudden movements like that," she meowed quietly, but kindly. "You took a bad slash to side. In fact, we're not sure how you're alive. You bled out badly and we thought you were dead, until Graystripe saw you breathing. I patched you best that I could."

Firestar looked down at the poultice of herbs that were crusted over his side where he assumed the wound was. He signed and flattened his ears as he silently returned to the nest. It was constructed of twigs and moss with scents of herbs, milk, and other cats who had been here to be healed. He could recognize a few very smells, but wasn't sure if these cats were still here in this makeshift camp or even alive anymore.

The gray she-cat crept closer, her blue examining him cuiriously. "You're very odd. Your wound was indeed fatal, striking a spot where a cat would bleed freely. The only way you could have survived is if you were a leader with nine lives."

"I am." He looked at her perplexed, unbelieving eyes. "Er, was. It's complicated. My entire clan life was stripped from me and I was reduced back to a kittypet, where I was born, but I had left and was apprenticed by Bluestar in Thunderclan. And eventually I became leader. I was leader. " He spoke with more confidence now, standing, his chest puffed up proudly. "The fact that I'm alive proves I still am. I am leader. My name is Firestar."

The she-cat's eyes seemed to light up. They sparkled with hope, feeling moved by this cat's words. "I feel like I should know you," she replied with a slight tilt of her head. "I feel like I can trust you with my life and like I want to be a medicine cat at your side." She gave small purr. "Where are my manners. My name is Cinderpelt, I guess the medicine cat of the these cats."

* * *

 **Hrm...**

 **~Berrysky**


	9. SEVEN

Chapter Seven

"Cinderpelt," he repeated quietly, thinking of his old apprentice. Memeories flashed in mind of a gray shape lying on the Thunderpath, Cinderpaw becoming Yellowfang's apprentice and becoming a full medicine cat. He even remembered the day she died and her reincarnation into Cinderheart. He once again felt grief tug at his heart as his former apprentice had meant so much to him. Before her death, she'd been by his side as his wise medicine cat and even training his own daughter.

The gray cat trained her blue eyes curiously on Firestar. "Yes. My name is Cinderpelt." She padded to him, removing a blood-soaked spider web. After discarding it aside, she retrieved another, and he hissed as she placed it back to the wound which was lightly leaking blood and pressed it down with a gentle, but precise paw. "The way you say it, makes me think you're familiar with warrior names."

Firestar lowered his head with a grunt. "I do, but if I told you how, I know you wouldn't believe me." His green eyes met her blue ones, her expression showing confusion mixed with doubt, probably doubting his sanity. "I could spend moons explaining it to you and you would never believe me. I bet this has never happened to a cat before."

Cinderpelt inched closer and dropped to her belly, pressing her pelt against his comfortingly. "I'm a pretty understanding cat. Please. I promise I won't judge you if you just trust me." Her purr was as soft as he'd always remembered. She was a kind cat who cared for every cat she cared for. "I've heard more absurd things, I'm sure. Tigerstar managed to kill Bluestar."

Firestar took a breath and he explained. He began in Starclan, waking up in his old twoleg home, rescuing Yellowfang, meeting with Cloudtail and Brightheart, and ending with the encounter with Darkstripe. He didn't want to meet Cinderpelt's skeptical look, but he couldn't, but make an occasional side glance towards her. He couldn't read her expression as she listened, giving an occasional nod. He hoped, prayed to Starclan she would believe him, as crazy as it all sounded. "And all I want is everything fixed. All the Dark Forest cats defeated. I may have died in battle, but I left Thunderclan in Brambleclaw's capable paws. He isn't a bad cat, I know he isn't and he knows he isn't. Tigerstar is a terrible influence on his kits. And," he let a melancholy pause hang in the air, "I want my kits back." His eyes glazed with tears as he sobbed. "My daughters don't exist and neither do their kits and I-"

He stopped as CInderpelt's paw carefully dabbed at his eye, drying away a few tears. "Hush now. None of that," she purred softly, as if a mother speaking to her kit. "After listening to your ramblings, I have to say this is quite the grim situation. But how could a cat, mind you, one who died twice, even be able to change time?"

"Do you believe me?" he asked, feeling hope come to him. "I mean, it's crazy. And I could be lying."

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully. "You _could_ be lying, but I can see the truth in your eyes. You cry so intensely at these nonexistent kits, that in someway they must be real. You are a mere kittypet, yet you know so much about clan life, even claiming to be a leader in Starclan. And finally you are very young, the age of a young warrior, however, from the way you speak, even when crying, you sound wise. You sound as if you've lived through many challenging seasons. Though I don't understand it myself, neither do you. So, I believe you."

He gave a half laugh, laugh sob as he buried his face into her dark gray fur. "Thank Starclan," he murmured, listening to her light chuckle. "If only had all nine of my lives again. I would blaze like fire and use up ever life to kill Tigerstar again."

Her eyes twinkled suddenly and nudged him up quickly. "Wait. If you were a clan leader orginally, perhaps you still are destined to be one. Even if Tigerstar can change events, I doubt he can change destinies. If we can get you to the Moonstone, perhaps we can get you nine lives. A cat with nine lives would be enough to tire down Tigerstar and be able to end him for good."

Firestar smiled brightly, nodding. "Before we met with Darkstripe's patrol, Yellowfang and I were trying to find a safe route to Mothermouth."

"Windclan and what remains of Thunderclan and Shadowclan have taken shelter in the marshes here. It's not pleasant, but there aren't many of Tigerstar's cats who would venture out here. We've been safe here. We'll get there when we can. Your wound wasn't fatal, but it was still bad. Rest for now."

"What happened to Tawnypelt?"

"She had been badly injured, but she's a young cat. She's got a sharp tongue, but she understands attacking anyone or trying to escape will only lead to further injuries."

"I'm glad she's ok. If we can convince her to help, she would be a powerful ally. Her brother Brambleclaw too. He cares about her and Darkstripe was willing to abandon her when she needed her clanmates. If Brambleclaw sees we gave her herbs for her wounds, maybe, just maybe he'll realize how cruel Tigerstar is and come to our side."

Cinderpelt purred and stood, retrieving a few herbs, and padding out to check Tawnypelt, leaving Firestar to continue to mull over his life and attempt to dream of Starclan.

* * *

Tigerstar gazed at the sparkles as sun shined through the ferns of his den. Glorious and the source of his power, the small stone had brought about this new world of his, his leadership. And thanks to it, he would continue to blaze a path for his new clan until every cat was either a member or simply dead. He wouldn't allow any in between. Their surrender or their deaths.

Frantic pawsteps interrupted his thoughts. He squeezed his way from his den and watched curiously as Runningnose carried herbs over to a few cats. Ashfur lay bleeding in a red and gray lump, while Darkstripe's eye leaked blood. Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed as he glared at the cats who groaned in pain as Runningnose worked. "What happened?" The large tabby's voice boomed with anger. Ashfur and Swiftpelt leaped behind a tree stump, looking up at him as their pelt continued to leak gooey blood.

Darkstripe flattened his ears, looking at his leader. "We found the kittypet and we nearly had him, however, the Bloodclan deputy, _Bone,_ had apparently lied when he claimed to have killed Graystripe and the mousebrained crowfood had brought a patrol of Windclan warriors to attack us! We didn't even stand a chance!"

Tigerclaw held his gaze over his most loyal follower, then flicked his gaze over the other bleeding cats who had returned. "Where is my daughter? Tawnypelt."

"She was too injured-" Brambleclaw began , but was cut off.

"She showed weakness!" Darkstripe interjected. "We did what had to be done and we let the crowfood deal with her."

Tigerstar stared at him a moment, then nodded sullenly. "I see. And I had such high hopes for my kits. At least I have three with great talent."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened with horror. "What are you saying?" he growled with menace as he stepped towards his father. "She's your kin and she's loyal! We can't leave her! Runningnose can help her wounds!"

"Brambleclaw, we need to think carefully before we act irrationally. By now it's too late. Those foxhearts will have probably tortured information out her. Maybe they have also put her to death for being a traitor to that precious little Thunderclan."

"No," Brambleclaw murmured, face scrunched into a mixture of grief and rage. Tigerclaw could only grin as Scourge and Bone padded into the camp, rats clutched in their jaws as they walked proudly. He turned away from his eldest son as he padded to the collared cats. Behind, Ashfur and Swiftpelt knelt beside their clanmate, comforting him as Runningnose tended their wounds.

Scourge took an uninterested glance at Tigerstar as he padded over. The small cat's blue eyes showed his hatred, though he still hid it well on his face. He opened his mouth, dropping the rat. "What do you want, Tigerstar? We're a little busy to listen to your boasting today."

Tigerstar gave an amused huff as he stopped beside him, letting his size loiter over the cat. He knew he could have no trouble with Scourge for he couldn't fear a grown cat still the size of an apprentice. "It's nothing much. Just need to have a little chat with you and Bone."


End file.
